Jade gets owned
by greenjadevega
Summary: Tori is tired of seeing the love of life heart broken by beck. But will jade accept the foreign love from the girl she claims to hate? Will beck and tori stay ftiends? Read along to find out. lol
1. Chapter 1 wanting her

I don't own victorious.

Tori pov

As I pull up at my high school Hollywood Art I sigh in relief when I saw her car, I mean It was just yesterday jade & beck broke up for the third time. Hopefully this is a sign of her moving on because I can't bear the thought of them being together or worst me helping them get back together. As someone helped me pull myself out of my thoughts by blowing their horn behind me so I pulled around and parked my voliet dark purple malibu. When I got out the car thats when the person who blew their horn approached me and said "just because you finally get your car and driver license doesn't mean go back to being a crappy driver" said trina.

"Sorry I just zone out a little don't tell mom & dad it took me so long to convince them to get me a car after I hit that old lady" I said.

"Yeah, yeah I wasn't at first but you gave me an idea beck got a new number get it and I won't tell" she said as we entered the school. I huffed my breath not wanting to be around him right now. "And don't give that huffing and puffing text it to me when you get it bye."

And speaking of the devil as soon as get to my locker he already there giving me this smile that he thinks is charming but giving me the chills. "Hey tori" he says a little too friendly and loud to my liking, almost like he's trying to get someone elses attention.

"Oh hi beck" I said in a timid way knowing who attention he's getting and I don't like it. Oh dear god I just can feel what's coming next.

And right on que he does exactly what I thought he would as he said "so tori theirs this drag race tonight and I was planning on taking jade" I winnced at her named "but since we broke up I was wondering if you would like to go as friends or maybe a date your call."

As I looked up at him in his dark brown eyes that seem to match his long flurry hair but compliements his tan skin and handsome features. I galdly, proud, and loud enough so the persons attention he had could hear me say "I'm sorry I never had or will feel that way about you beck."

"Oh well just looking for a little comfort."

"Well I tried to text last night but you didn't answer" I lied about texting him.

"I almost forgot I had my number changed" as he quickly glanced over my head still being to loud for my liking so I decided to end the coversation.

"Well text me your number & ill call you later tonight" and with that he pulled out his pear phone and texted only to have my phone vibrate in my pocket.

With that I walked away not wanting to give me a good bye because the only thing good came from that was the fact that I'm texting his number to trina.

After texting trina almost half to my dream girl I look up at her to see she her cheeks a red flush against her flawless skin and she had blue-green teary eyes that had a deadly death glare aimed at me, just for me I feel special in a weird way.

But I was quickly pulled out of that thought as she rushed rite by me as her black curl with voliet hightlights bounced with every step she took.

Thank god for my long as finally caught her and pulled into the janitors closet and as soon as the door closed she said "what the hell do you want vega shouldn't you be trying to pull beck in here instead of me."

I hate seeing her like this I want her not beck but nooo she can't see that because she always chasing after him instead of what's in front of her.

"Jade I know you heard and he was obviously directing at you to make you jealous, but I know better" I took both of her hands in mine and said "I would never hurt you." Meaning it with all my being.

"I know vega he's just really getting to me this time."

Oh no not this fucking time I say to myself " I don't think you should bother with him this time jade just leave him."

If she wasn't mad enough before she was in here "and how would you know how it feels to lose someone you love" she yelled at me as she left.

Thats when I finally let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and sank to the floor saying "if only you knew."


	2. Chapter 2 Making it clear

I don't own Victorious.

Tori's pov

After the little episode between jade and I, I couldn't really consentrate on class so eveything pretty much just blurred by now I'm just sitting at our usual lunch table just picking at my chicken salad not really hungry. Thats when I realised how zone out I was when my dark skin dread headed friend Andre pull the salad alway and i began poking the table.

I couldn't help but laugh a little and look up him noticing my red headed friend Cat was there too both with concern in their eyes.

"Tori you do realize the tables not editable" said andre and I huffed an "I know" as he continues to say "now whats got you acting all wonky."

"Jade" I said a little bit to quickly.

"Oh I know its going to be a little awkward at first but hopefully it won't be as bad"cat said.

"But what could be more awkward and bad than robbie" rex the puppet chipps up as the curly brown haired owner robbie sat next to cat as he whined "Rex!"

"Well apparently jade and beck broke up again and it making tori wonky up here" andre said pointing at his head.

"Why?" robbie asked.

"Yes, why is that tori" beck said as he and surprisingly jade sat down next to me "are you reconsidering going out with me?" He ask cockily.

Okay ya know what folks I've had enough of him trying to hurt jade especially in front of me, I mean when they were together I felt the need too show respect by not getting involved , but now I think its time to give a little announcement._  
_

"No **Beck **actually I'm far from it you, see I've been meaning to tell you guys something "I'm gay." I heard gasp and saw shocked faces.

I looked him dead in the eyes and said "as a matter of fact beck I never wanted you I want your lovely ex-girlfriend Jadelyn West."

"I mean really beck have you not really looked at her what guy or girl wouldn't keep her happy and I seriously think you might just be dummier than the blondes that chase after you."

At this point beck went from shock to mad saying "Yah know I'm not all that shock, actually it all makes since now about why you would chase after her so much eventhough she would be a bitch to you. Ha your the dumbass to even think jade would even look your way."

"Yeah rite trailer trash your lucky she even put up with you this long. I mean really drag racing, that old ass car, and come on beck hockey games really dude take away than tan and your just some broke ass red neck from Canada. " At this point I'm in complete rage and so is beck.

"Um why are you two talking like I'm not fucking sitting here and really vega I don't swing that way" jade said as I felt my heart drop and rage turn to sorrow beck saw this and smiled which made jade say "and what the fuck are you smiling for vega ain't lying."

"Oh come on babe so what were gonna be right back so no need to say anything we might regret" beck stated.

And just like trina's to tight skinny jeans jade exploded her threw her coffee on him and quickly got her scissors then pulled him across table by his shirt so she would have her scissors directly in his face. "You think this a fucking game" she yelled as she began to cut off hair " I'm not one of your fucking fan girls that lets you do as you please" she said in between everytime she cut a lock of hair.

"JADE STOP!" cat screamed as she and robbie try to pulled beck out of jade clutches.

"He's not worth it jade let him go!" andre shouted as he pulled her from the back.

For the first time today I was glad to be zoned off as i watch jade not wanting help beck at all hell I was smiling from ear to ear until andre yelled "HELP ME TORI !"

But I simply replied said "nawl I'm good dre do your thing you got this."

I look at beck as he grabbed jades hair and pulled it making her head tilt to the left and let go of his shirt. But everything went black when I saw him lift his fist to swing at jade.

Never in my life have got this mad next thing I no strong arm are around me pulling away as kicked and elbowed trying to getting out of the iron grip. My hands burn, my whole body is 110 degress hot, its hard breath, and screaming "let me the fuck go" it ain't helping at all.

Next thing I know the strong arms release me in an empty classroom as I turn around piss off I stop when i noticed it was derrick the schools officier.

I took a step forward saying "let me out this room" but he simply braced myself and put hand on his tazer saying "Sit down Victoria and stay calm."


	3. Chapter 3 trouble and paradies

I don't own Victorious.

Tori's pov

As I sit in the empty classroom for 30 minutes, my adrenaline has died down I can feel the scratches and bruises start to aches and my muscle turned tenderly sore. I feel the scratches burning on my face and dry blood on knuckles and clothes.

I started to hear heavy foot steps outside of the door as it flew open revealing derrick and jade as he told her to take a seat I got up and move to the other side of the room. Even though I was filled with joy that she ruined becks hair she still had rejected me. And I didn't want her to see my face like this anyway so I put my head down on the desk until I heard her boots stomping toward me. I could tell she was just standing there making me feel awkward so I decided to put an end to this feeling and ask her "What?" Ugh I hated the way It came out I sounded mad/annoyed/hurt but I didn't want her to know that. Knowing she only would only laugh and make fun of me.

"Vega" she said softy trying to get my attention but i kept my head down on the desk.

"Vega I swear to god if you continue to ignore me and you'll end up just like beck" she said in a venomous tone to let me know she's serious.

With that I sat up and looked at her only to see her angry expression go to annoyed one so I got annoyed and asked "well what is west?"

"Did you really have to fight him, I mean I don't need help ima big girl ill handle myself thank you very much."

"Wow, well ok next time ill let him punch you in the face then, jade if you wanna yell at me do it later because my head hurts right now."

"It should, i mean your face has knots and bruises everywhere" jades say she as cups my face in her hands to get a better look.

But she killing me right now her touch, smell, and voice are becoming to much; the pain hurts to much as I can't hold my tears and they began to run down to her hand and we lock eyes.

"Vega?"she said so softy "did you really mean what you said earlier."

"Yes, I meant every last single word jade" as wiped the tears away.

"How is it possible for you feel that way about me? Well we had our moments but over all I'm not nice to you at all and to be honest tori I don't wanna be your friend."

"Are you kidding jade your beautiful, talented, strong minded with strong opinions, you don't take shit from anybody, you're caring and sweet even if you denie it, and those moments we spent together are the best moments of my life."

"Vega I don't know what you expect from me but i can't give you what you want."

"As a matter of fact I do expect a lot from you considering the fact I know you feel the same away. Admit it jade the reason why you don't wanna be friends is because you wanna be more."

"Fuck you vega you can keep on dreaming with your little lesbian fantasy if want but just keep me out of it." as she stomp away to sitting on the teachers desk.

"Jade you do realize that you haven't denied having feelings for me in fact basically the only thing you've said is we can't go out." I said as I made my to her.

"Vega just drop this whole thing about us being together and let it go this just some weird faze ok."

"Sorry jade but i don't think watching you for 2 1/2 years is a faze and no I don't plan leaving you alone now that the truth is out I actually plan on make you my girlfriend no matter what."

"Dude don't make me get a restraining order on you." I laughed at the thought. "I mean it tori I'll do it."she pointed at me while i walked sudductively over to her.

"I'd love to see you try" as I grabbed her waist so I could strandler her on desk but she saw my motive and slid off the desk. But thats not going to stop me instead I tighten my grip on her waist and forced my knee threw her legs.

"Wha-what are you doing vega let me go"as she pushed my shoulders trying to escape.

"You called me tori say it again."

"No, don't tell me what to do vega staaaap."as my knee slowly traveled up her inner thighs.

I could feel her breathing pick up as her breast began to bump against me and with heavy hot pants. Something tells me I could make her hot and bother if I push this further.

"Sorry jade I didn't quite catch that what did you say?"still slowly inching my up knee closing in on her center.

"Ummm staaaop."she moan.

"What is it jadeIyn." I said low my voice sounding lustful and husky.

"Umph! vega ah! Stop!."her voice is ragged.

Jade looks fucking sexy right I'm now I'm gald she wore her skirt today. It gives me more skin action with my knee and im starting to feel the heat from her center as I get closer.

"Fuck vega you can't do this" she squeals shutting her eye tight and letting her arms relax leaning onto my shoulder because she doesn't have enough leg strength.

In response I bite the top of her ear making her "gasp" then sucked recieving an "ooooohhhaa" releasing the top of her ear only to drag my tounge down the middle get an "mmmmmmmm" and stopping to suck on her earlope to release it with a loud "POP." I just resist the urge to blow making her whole body shrudder.

I let go of her waist to cuff my hands under her thighs too lift here off the ground and she let go of my shoulders to lean back on the teacher desk to keep herself from falling. She was panting as she glared at me and open her mouth to say something but it shut when knee rested full on her center.

"Know jadey be a good girl and do as I told you" giving her a smirk that disappeared when heard boot steps coming down the hall. I look at jade and now she was smirking; something inside me snapped not wanting her to win.

So I spread her legs wider and began rubber my knee against her center in rough and fast matter. It wasn't that long before she gave in and let the moans out.

"Ahhhhh! Ah! Tori stop let me go." Hmph I had her gripping the table for dear life anyway so I drop her literally. What didn't expect her to do was go limp as soon as i stop so I accidently dropped on her ass.

"Ow vega what the fuck" she growled.

"See jade that wasn't so bad"i said as took my seat seeing that the boots stopped right outside the door.

I smile seeing that jade was still on the floor panting and unable move. I barely did anything to her and she had become a disfunctional mess under my touch. Which made giggled and that go her attention as she glared at me holding on to the table as she got up.

"Vega I swear to god I'm going to ki-" hear threat was cut short as the door flew open hard making a dent in the wall.

Reviews please tell if you thought the little jori action ok/hot/needs work/perfect/fine/wateva just let me know so I can fix spice it up more or keep it th e same its up u guys so let me know.


	4. Chapter 4 I can't avoid her

I don't own Victorious.

Jade's pov

"Vega I swear to god I'm to ki-" I was cut off by derrick slaming the door open like a freaking maniac.

"You two come with me helean wants to see you now."he said .

"Finally, what the fuck took so long." I said pushing pass him in a rush to get far away from vega as I could.

"Stop wait there you two are to stay in my site" using his stern voice

"Derrick was kicking opening the door like that nesassary." Vega asked annoyed.

"Yes, yes it was considering you two are Hollywood Arts most dangerous students."

I smirk at the thought of being the bad ass of the school, but scowl at the thought of being that dorks parnther in crime or anything after the staunt she just pulled.

"Vega's dangerous alright I might meet you latering on at the station to put in a restaining order."

He looked at vega and then gave my a confused looked and asked "what did she ever do to you."

I looked at vega she gave me this nervous plead look as i said "well know that i think about it nothing besides the molesting that just took place."

Derrick to look shocked then double over laughing. "Ha ha ah ha heh ah ahh oooh thats funny."he said walking away.

"SMACK!"

"OW" I yelled as a flash of pain travel threw my ass. I turned around to see vega leaned against locker smirking at me as I rubbed my ass.

"What the fuck vega" as step forward ready to smack her up side the head, honestly this girl is pissing off.

"Umm whats going on" derrick ask.

"Well vegavhere decided to smack me on my ass for no reason." I said directing my glare at her.

He gave vega a questioning look as if he didn't believe what I just told him.

"Well you know bad girls deserved to be punished."she said shrugging her shoulders.

He huff and said "tori keep your hands to yourself."

"That's it" he looked at me like I stupid "oh don't give me that look if it were me you would've tazed me."

"Hey!" he shouted. "Last time it was mace." he stated in his defense.

I threw my hands up in defeat "oh it makes a difference now."

"Just go in already." He stated indicating that we argued all the way to helean's office.

I took a step forward and reached for the doornob, but i quickly pulled back and moved away from the door. And said "No! vega can go in first I don't want her behind me." Eyeing her up and down in disccust.

She rolled her eyes and walk to door looking back over her shoulder to say "I guess you really did prefer me in front of you then" flirtasiously flipping her hair before turn the doornob and swayed her hips as she walked in the room.

I was rolled my eyes at both her trying to be sexy and her non clever joke as i immeditaly caught on to what she was saying. Then I turned to derrick and raise my finger at him saying "this isn't over derrick"i jumped at him and he put his hand on his gun.

I walked into helean's office saying "ok let this over with" as i sat in the chair next to vega but slid it two feet away from her.

"What are you doing " helean asked sounding irritated.

"Well she can't control herself around me."vega said jokingly.

"Yep the vomiting never stops" I said sarcastically.

"See I told you they we're dykes" beck shouted from behind us. I turned to see beck sitting in the far back if the room next to Lane of school council men.

"What the fuck did you call me you chickened-" "JADE!" Helean cut me off "you and better watch your mouths in my office."

"Yeah, well" helean shot me a glare she's one of the few people who could put me in check especially since she has the power to kick me out of this school so i calm down fast and mumble a "whatever."

She huff and said "Lane pull out their records and bring them to me." rubbing her temples.

He left becks side and walked over to the filed cabinet and searched it finally heading to helean desk.

"Um heres beck oliver's" handing her a folder with 19 pieces of paper in it.

"Victoria vega's" handing folder with three pieces of paper in it.

"Ughh and last but sure isn't least jadelyn west."plopping down five folder with rubbers around them making them looking like text books on the desk.

"Holy chiz" vega gasp finally saying something since she walked in here. I would say she scared shitless but the way she's been poking the devil I'm not sure, maybe she nervous about her parents finding out fuck ugh! why do I care.

"Yeah" I smiled proudly at my folders "the two smaller ones are from elementary, those two middle school, and i slowed down here in high school."

"But thats the biggest one." she blurred out.

"Yeah I know."

"Well I don't need you guys to explain what happened and what was said the camera caught everything so I'm just giving you your punishments to get you out my hair."mostly directing that one at me.

"Victoria vega and beckett oliver you'll get two week suspension we already pulled work out for those two weeks the work is due in each class once you've returned. Jadelyn west your punishment should be three but sense you won't learn that way I've decide you'll spend a two week suspension with ."

"What are you kidding me? Why?" I was to shocked to say anything else.

"Because its been

brought to my attention you behave more with her around so we've contacted your parents and said it was fine so do worry . But if you to are seen outside of school not together ill expel you both."

"What thats not fair what about beck?" Vega cried out.

"Well I have the right to since its with in Hollywood Arts policy. You see you and jade attacked not the other way around."

"What ever can we just leave now." I can't take it anymore I had to leave the office before I explode.

"Yes you may, see jade you getting use to it already now Lane give them their work." With that I snatched my work and ran straight to the parking lot to let it all out.

"Mother fucking son of a bitch I hate my life ole bitch ass pussy asshole chicken shit faced motherfucker."

"Um jade" vega said nervously I just huffed in defeat letting my shoulder slouch over.


	5. Chapter 5 Jealously at the hospital

I don't own Victorious.

Tori's pov

"Um jade" I called to her not trying to sound to nervous but i couldn't help it she didn't look to happy about the arrangments of the punishment.

Unlike me im glowing with joy from my head to my toes. I get to spend two weeks with my dream girl are you kidding me nothing can ruin my high right now. I need to start a plot or plan anything to make use of this time to get her to be my girlfriend but I'm wasting time in this parking lot.

"Jade come on its not that bad look we'll do our homework together, go shopping, out to the movies, we'll snuggle in bed, we can even stay at my place, and if your lucky we can bathe together."

"Ugh good god kill me now and put me out of my misery." Jade yell to the sky.

"Come on jade don't you think your over exaggerating just a little bit." I say putting my hand on her shoulder.

She slapped my hand away so fast that it stung bad and i mean really bad it my knuckles began to throbbe turn aeay from her wincing in pain. As she began yelling at me "1 you never get to touch me again, 2 everthing you said will never happen not in this life time, 3 we are not friends so don't act all buddy with me vega, vega I'm over here don't fucking turn your back to me."

Thats all i heard her say as the pain in my hands knocked out all my other senses. I squeezed my wrist as tight as I could hoping the lack of blood circulation would ease the pain up a bit.

"Vega what the hell are you doing" jade yelled as she pulled my shoulder to turn me around but step back as she looked at my hand "what's wrong with your hand " she ask hard voice but she sounded a little concerned as she reached for it. But quickly step out of reach knowing that she would hurt me if I let her me touch my hand.

"You know that what your doing is going to kill your hand if you keep it like that." She said annoyed.

"Yes it will but only if i don't let go in time; but if I do it my way it leave it numb so i can make it to the doctors."

"Its that bad vega?" she asked .

"Yeah I don't think I can drive could you give me a lift?"

"No! Call a cab I'm not your taxi.."she stated.

"Jade the last time I call a taxi I had to pay two hundred bucks because of traffic."

"Well how about we head to the hostipal first since its closer."

"Ok. Yah know the way your advoiding me I thought I've maybe I scared you off." I stated getting into her car.

"Yeah well everybody thought the Lakers would go to the playoffs, but they didn't they took a big shit on us instead."

"There's always next year jade they can improve they just need time to improve their chemistry and they will be a great team."

"Ok just stop it vega i know what your implying on but this, us, we will never workout" motioning her finger between us.

"And how would you know jade you won't even give me a chance. "

"Look vega your nice a girl any guy or girl in your case would be lucky to go out with you I'm just not one of them."

"Awww that so sweet jade if only you weren't rejecting me."

"Look I'm not even ready for an relationship with anyone, beck was enough I'm emotionally stressed out and tired."

"Well if you'd let me I would make you forget about him and everthing else."

At this point we've arrived at the hostipal and as soon as the car was parked I hopped out noting waiting to see if she was coming or not she's driving me crazy with these weak ass excuses. I walk through the automatic door and filled out my paper work at the window then went to sit in the waiting room. I didn't see jade so I figured she left or still sitting in the car waiting but depending on jade its probably my first guess.

But it was neither as jade sat down next to me hold out a bag of skittles simply saying "here the vending machine has good stuff at this place."

I just took it and said "thanks" very dull.

"Your welcome vega the snack fits you yah know with all the rainbows and crap."

"Oh ha ha jade drop a clever little gay joke."

I looked at her only to see some guy sitting next to an old woman probably his grandmother eyeing jade up and down. This douch'e bag automatically pisses my off because he's very hot. He had dirty blonde hair, piercing baby blue eye, neatly trim eyebrows with slashes and a spiked up bad boy hair cut, this guy was almost as handsome as beck with his ripped body.

Jade caught on way to fast as her eyes followed my gaze.

"So I take it you still like guys too." Jade said jokingly.

"No I don't jade because my eyes are fixed for one person only."

She rolled her eyes at the statement and said "then why are you undressing him with eyes."

I scowl in disbelief as I said "I am not."

"Yeah right vega then why are you looking at him like that" she said teasing me.

"Well you know just trying to get a good body length measurement for his casket" I grumbled.

"What? Why?." As she looked at him and he flashed her a smile with pearl white pretty teeth.

"Because your the one he's eye fucking" I said with voice filled with jealousy.

"Victoria Vega." A man called me I simply raised my hand as he smiled and said "please follow me."

I stood up and looked at jade "are you coming?" I asked

"No vega im sorry but this is a far as I'm going, no offense I just don't like hospitals." She calmly stated.

With that I stomped away to follow the man; i got to the room they took my temperature, blood pressure, examine my cut and bruises rubbing ontiment all over me. Then I finally got my arm examine and announced that one of my knuckles was completely shattered so they rapped up my hand to my forearm in a cast. He prescribed with pain killers, the ontiment they use on me and some anti boutics.

"Have a good day ma'am" he said as I left.

I walk in the waiting room to see that guy sitting in my seat next to jade with his arm rapped around the back of her seat, he was making her laugh at something he said. My heart dropped for a second but I mean only a second as I quickly became enraged.

"Umm hum" i fake cleared my throat which got her attention.

"Oh tori you ready?" Her voice sounded a little nervous I guess I'm not doing a good job at hiding my emotions.

I nodded grapping her arm pulling her out the chair away from the douch'e bag as i dragged us to the door. But something made us stopped i turned around to see that douch'e bag had grapped jade's other arm.

"Don't forget to call me jade."

"Um sure" then she looked at me "let me go vega" she mumble snatching away from me.

But i had enough of this bullshit so I stormed out of the hospital and out of its parking lot I saw a few people getting on the bus so I hopped on. I was pretty familiar with this part of town. I knew it was a small cafe at the end of this route so I text trina and ask her to meet me there.

My phone buzzed in my hand put it wasn't trina its was jade.

Jade: I don't no wtf is ur problem is but if ur not at da car in 3 minz ill fukin leave you here so get ur azz bak here

Jade: dis isn't funny vega

Jade: ok fine be dat way i'm leaving

Jade: callin ur house to let dem no dat u wlkd off so if we get in trouble itz ur fault

Jade: trina answered the phone & told me were u r apparently she mad at u for beatin up beck so I'm cumin to get

Vega: No! Go fuking play wit ur boy toy

Jade: tough cookies I'm already here

I read the last text message i got off the bus " Vegaaaaa" she shouted run to the bus like a ragging bull I quickly tried to get back on the bus as fear shot threw my body. My heart dropped when I felt her grab my belt pulling me out of the bus with ease. Good bye world.


	6. Chapter 6 When will this day end

I don't own Victorious.

Jade's pov

"Vegaaa" I growled running to the bus I knew she would try to get back on and escape.

"Jade let go of my pants" as she tried to get away from me.

"Fine" I yelled and let go of her pants only to see her fall forward.

"Ugh I'll get you for that jade you ruin my favorite pair of white skinny jeans" trying to dust off the big mud spots that would definitely leave a stain. I smile to myself serves her right for acting so...so untori today.

"What ever vega I'm not scared of you now lets go its getting late" I stated walking to my car.

She got in the caring huffing her breath clearly she's annoyed with me and I'm ok with that maybe she won't try to jump me.

"Ok lets go to your place and pick your clothes since your staying over at my place" saying it like she was tired.

"Nope sorry vega but were staying at my place."

"Um ok why? I mean are you sure?" she ask.

"Yes I'm sure your house doesn't have a guests room and your house is infested with that trina thing so I don't want to be classified with living at your house."

Either she's really is tired or she is getting sick of my negative attitude hmph she claims that she wants to be wit h me put can't handle my negativity.

We arrived at her house she got out of the car I told her I would wait in the car for her. Which I did but after 26 min I went into the house not bothering to knocking. Yes I know its rude but I don't see her parents cars so their no here. I walked threw the door looking around the livingroom to see if that thing trina's around but she's not so I make my way to vega's room well tori's room if you wanna get all technical about it and shit.

"Vega" I called out knocking yes I knock at her door this is her room she could be naked. And for some reason a smirk appeared on my face and I push the door open before I knew it. What the hell? I looked down at my hand but it was shaking so I made a fist to stop make it stop.

"Jade" tori called out as she snapped me out of la la land. I felt like an idot as heat flared in my cheeks I looked up but didn't see her but I saw two suit cases, a rolling suit case, and a duffle bag on her bed were the hell does she thinks she going the moon!

"Where are you vega ?" I asked annoyed.

"In here the purple door to your left."

I pulled the door to see vega on the floor using one hand packing boots and shoes unto a even bigger suit case.

"Really vega?"

"Whaaat? " she whined sounding like a 3 year old.

"How much crap do you need?"

"Well I packed my make-up, hair stuff, tops, bottoms, lotions, perfume, panties" she said smirking.

"Ok, ok, you didn't have to say that word God" I said stomping over to her bed the reason why she's taking so long is because she working with one arm. I felt like a jerk so I pick the duffle bag and a put it around shoulder then pick up the two suit cases; flew back to my car to put vega stuff in but shit thoses suit cases are heavy. I went back to the house up to her room she dragged her bag with the shoes in it and I huffed my breath in annoyance snatching it from her going back out the door.

"Um jade you don't have to.."

I cut her off "get the your rolling suit case and let's go" I stated leaving her behind.

I put the last suit case in the back seat I turned and seen vega at her front door locking it then putting her keys in the mail box as I got in my car.

When she got in I gave her a questioning look and she caught on "I had to leave them so my dad can pick up my car from school" she said putting on her seat belt.

"Oh" was all I said ugh god what's wrong with me why do I even care.

The trip to my house was quiet and short as I drove to my dads house in 5 minutes. My parents are devoriced so they take turn with me one month my father will have me and the next my mother. It just happens to be my father I don't have to worry about anything here so when we pull in the yard and walked straight towards the front door.

"Don't worry about it vega just come on."

She gave me confused look pointing at the car and was about to say something before zeek my big jamaican body guard/slash buttler opens the door but step aside quickly to let us in. I looked back at vega who stood there confused and then got extremely piss off for some reason.

"Jade! Now who is this guy?" She growled as we walked from the front door to main hall.

I scowled in disbelief and offended is she seriously accusing me of what I think she is? I just rolled my eye and walked over to zeek.

"Is the guess room prepared"I asked handing zeek my car keys.

"Her bags are in my car take them up to her room" I give him an order trying not to sound like a slave owner or shit but I don't say please.

"Yes, my lady and dinner is also served" zeek said slightly bowwing his head to me.

"Come vega" i said going into the dinning area, but vega was trailing right behind me way to close for my comfort.

I sigh out a breath of relief as i sat down at the 10 seat tables, I look over at her and she glaring at me.

"Dinner is served" daniel smiled placing your food in front of us "tonight is shrimp and pasta, with a side of salad and cheddar biscuits" he stated proudly. And then we heard vega smack her lips with made him uncomfortable saying "oookay and for dessert you'll have cheedar apple pie." "Is there anything else I can get you love" smiling as he poured my and vega fruit punch.

"No she doesn't need anything else" she growled at him with so much venom I was even shocked.

"Ok you know what vega I can speak for myself thank you and no daniel I don't just make sure you put a dash of whip cream on our slice of pie." With that he walked away quickly probably scared of vega and I was right she was still glaring him when walked away.

"What the hell" we said in union.

"Vega what's your problem your acting crazy."

"Well how many hot servants did your father hire."

"Oh I see where this is going your jealous aren't you." I smirked for some reason this made me happy.

Just then my phone busted out screaming indicating someone was calling me and I picked up my phone seening it was a unknown caller so I answered it.

"This is jade you've go one minute to tell me who you are and state your business. "

"Ha ah its jacob the guy from the hospital you probably forgot about me since you said you would call me but you didn't so I decided to call you... please don't hang up." He said the last part to fast making him seem desperate.

I smirk and let out a lil chuckle which instantly catch vega attention and daniel walked back in putting the slices of pie on the table she didn't care to even look at him as she was so focused on who was on the other end of my phone.

"So I was thinking since we got along so well maybe we could meet up sometime" his voice hopefull.

"Um I don't know if that's such a good idea I just got out of messed up relationship."

"Who said it was a date I just asked if we could hang out unless you want me too ask you out then ill see what I can do." I laughed at his cockyness.

"No hanging out with you doesn't seem so bad" I said continuing to nipple off my pie.

"Ok I'll text you soon to let you know when and where to meet up."

"Oh really what makes you think i'll wait around for you."

"Well forgive my rude-ness it's just that I didn't think it was important to you."

"Are trying get me to say I might be interested in you."

"Maybe."

"Well yeah maybe."

"Hmmm I just can't get enough of that humor of your."

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me."

I looked up and notice I was in the room alone I panicked as guilt ran threw me and didn't know why.

"Um jacob I hate to cut this short but I'm actually at dinner now so I have to go."as daniel came in the room collecting the dishes I could see the vega barely ate anything.

"Ok later and don't forget me next time."

"Alright talk to later." As zeek look at me with an worried.

"That girl, I escorted her to her guest room she didn't look so well I asked her what wrong she said she got sick and lost her appetite."

"Where is she now?" the worry started to slip out.

"She ask me to point her to the restroom so she took a shower and went to bed should we call a doctor I noticed the bruises and the cast on her arm."

"No she'll be fine till we make it to the phamancy tomorrow."

"Oh ok then I see you tomorrow."

"Wait where is my dad and stupid wife of his."

"Well he and misses decided to take a vacation while your friends is around which reminds he left your allowance and a allowance for yor friend as well make sure she gets it." He stressed the last part knowing that would try and keep her half.

After I took my shower and get ready for bed that's when zeek and daniels can go home its kills me too; my father makes them do that god that man irks my nerves.

I locked the door and turn on the security system and headed up stairs I was tempted to check on vega but decided not to so instead I went to my room and jump in my bed. I just planned to stare at the ceiling until I fall a sleep when my door slam shut and I heard its lock click meaning the door was now locked.

I went from surprised to shock to terrified as vega stood there with her hot pink duffle bag on her shoulder as she twirled to a pair of hand cuffs around her finger. Dude she looked so pissed off my glared can't compare to hers right now and my glare makes people piss their pants and shake but hers is strong I can't move.

"SHIT" was the only thing I manage to breathe out.


	7. Chapter 7 I can't do this

I don't own Victorious.

Tori's pov

"SHIT" jade said she look so terrified but right now I don't think I give a fuck, I came to get one thing and I'm not leaving without it.

"Tori I don't know what going on in your head right NOW! But your really starting to freak me out."

"Jade you've been a bad girl lately" I said in a husky voice.

"Stay back tori" she yelled when me dropped the duffle bag.

"Hmph that's funny you weren't tell telling douche bag to stay back." Uugh my emotion get the best of me.

"Now you listen to me vega I will-" I dived on the bed cutting her off instantly.

I scramble cross the king size bed trying get to her quickly so I could good thing I caught her off guard or she would escaped. But I caught her by the leg and dragged to the center of the bed. Shit she was treating me like a cereal killer dude she flipped over on her back then she kicked me in the chest and throat. Fuck this; I stood up and popped back down straddling her waist I could tell I knocked the wind out her when her arms flew up above her head. I took advantage of the situation and cuffed her ass.

"OW" I yelled out "WHAT THE FUCK JADE" she bit me as she started to struggle again.

"I promise you as soon you uncuff me i'll hurt you millions times worster than that."

"OH shut up jade" I said rubbing the trender spot where she bit me fuck hurts like hell its even bleeding a little.

"Vega I understand that you've grown a pair of balls lately but seriously stop right row now and you won't go to jail for rape." I laugh and rolled my eyes at her and bucking hips trying to make me fall off her.

"Alright lets get to business" I said reaching over to lamb to cut it off she gulped with wide eyes as I cut off the lamb.

I tucked her in the covers to make sure she was warm and rapped my arm around her waist snuggling into het side allowing head to rest near her breast. As i lay there her heart was pounding hard and fast as her chest flared up and down.

"Hffm I wish you would relax" I kissed her forehead saying "goodnight jadey."

I close my eyes trying to get comfortable when jade interrupted me saying "Vega just what the hell do you think your doing?"

"Um I was trying to get some sleep."

"No shit sherlock I meant why?"

"Oh because I want to snuggle with you."

"What the fuck Vega you did all this just so you cuddle with me?!"

"Well in my defense you wouldv'e said no. "

"Yeah well enjoy your snuggling vega because come morning you have to uncuff me and when you do I'll rip you to shreds."

"You really mean it you promise. "

"Yes vega it's promise do you want me to pink swear" as she held out her pinky and I took it.

"Well no need for theses any more" I said uncuffing her.

"What are you doing?"

"Well think ill enjoy this while my dream girl so comfortable to" I said snuggling into her nice soft plump chest she tensed up a little bit.

"Whats wrong jade" I looked up at face and could swear she was blushing.

"Um its ...its just it's feels ok like this. "

I was shocked at what I just heard I had to see her face I wasn't thinking when I climbed on top of her. But as looked down at her she was bitting her bottom lip with this cute little pouty face. Then she let them go they look swollen, full and delicious as stare became fixated on her lips before they started to moved saying "careful vega we know what happened when we were this close last time."

Her words sounded lustful and nervous. And right now that's sounded so sexy as I felt my body heat flare up at those simple words.

"Fuck" I grunted her breathing started to pick up her chest began to perk up I look at her eyes only see her staring at me with eye full of lust.

"Whats the matter vega I thought you wanted be close to me?" she asked pulling me down so I was laying on top of her so I nuzzled my face in her neck whispering "I do" as I felt her hold body shudder.

"Jade" I said has she held me tighter now my nose was behind her ear.

"Hm"squealed came from her as my nose brush against a certain spot. Oh my god I need hear her again so I let my lips brush agsinst the same spot but no sound came so I looked over to see her biting her lip with her eye shut. I don't know why but this fusturated me so much

peck the spot again "mhhph!"

Kissed it "owhh"

Suck it "shhhhyit"

Bit "Whhhhah"

At this point i was working my magic on that little spot doing all the above and jade's voice was driving crazy girl put her hands in my hair and yanked that shit sent a electrical bolt of pleasure down my spine and rite into my center "Ahhhhhh!" I cried out.

I looked in her eyes a lustful smirk on her face and that's all I need hold control I can't take it I need her.

I straddled her quickly I grabbed her waist with casted arm and supported myself up on my elbow; i start slowly giving perks from her neck to she jaw to her cheeks which were hot pink. This is it lips the thing I've dreamed of kissing but this different shes not my girlfriend.

Instead I looked down at jade with soft and loving eyes which made me feel so guilty and dirty. I can't do this she doesn't even like me as a friend.

She leaned in first "tori" she called out of as I said "jade" as we rubbed nose's we centimeter away until jade flip us she was on top now looking down at me with tears in her eyes.

She jumped off saying "I'm sorry tori but I can't do this" she waved her finger back and for between us "this feeling thats on going right now its to strong tori I'm scared of this I'm not suppose to feel this way tori I can't...I'm so sorry I can't."

I nodded but tears still fell from my eye's but I can't resist to comfort her I cupped her face in both hands and kissed forehead saying "it's ok you'll be alright and ill be alright to don't worry jade ill be fine" I lied right threw my teeth but she stop crying so I left.


	8. Chapter 8 The aftermath

I don't own Victorious.

Jade's pov

I woke up with I major head and puffy eyes I barely got any sleep considering what happened yestarday I really want to just hide in my room for the next 2 week or the rest of the school year. God I feel like a coward but I know no matter how long I stay away I still can't avoid tori. Ugh I been saying her name way to much for my liking and she been really to touchy I mean extremely touchy. I mean I didn't hate it's just I know I'm suppose to like the those kisses, I'm not suppose to wanna kiss her, I'm suppose to hate her. I hate the way that idot's making me feeling and just like that the memories of last nite flooded its way back into my brain.

_The way she looked at me those light brown became dark with lust._

I can't control my hands my hands as they began to snake their up my thighs and the tingles it brought feel so good.

_"You've been a bad girl lately" echoed threw my body._

My breast became errect and my back arched as the tingles grew.

_The way she fought me as I struggled and forced me to submit._

My hand made it's way to my into my shorts.

_The way she cuffed me and showed me no fear when I threaten her she simply said "Oh shut up jade"._

No one ever talked to me like that she underminded me like a child. Oh god my knee began to shake and my hands slid under my pantie line's.

_Her climbing on top of me like it's no big deal who she think she is anyway._

"Haaaaah." I moaned as heat filled my core and tingling suddenly became painful.

_She kissed my hot spot._

With my hand on the lips of my core I began to stroke slowly. Shit can't control the moans slipping from my mouth they just keep coming as change the from either slow and nervous or fast and rough I couln't make up my mind.

"Hmmm! Ummmm!"

She sucked.

"Ahhh!"

She bit.

"Haaaaah!"

Fuck this isn't enough I need more contact suddendly I just ripped my breasts from up my black spagetti strapped tank top I'm so glad I wasn't wearing a bra as I flounded my breast.

"Yesssss!"

_"Whats the matter vega I thought you wanted to be close to me?" "I do"_

I spread my legs wider and I fell something slippery I guess this is what it means to be wet.

"Shit! Ahhhhh haaaah!"

_The way she caressed me with that injured arm._

"Fuuuuuck!" as I brushed against my clit with my thumb. I feel like im about to explode and any second.

_"Jade_."

It was the last thought before everthing goes black and I see stars as pleasure shocked threw my whole body which it is strangle because I can't feel my body. I feel I high and num so far away oh my god did I just kill myself holy shit I'm dead nooooo!

"Jade" no im not ready yet.

"Jade" then I heard banging lots of banging on a door.

"Jade" that last voice caught my attention as my eye flew open.

"Tori" I called out to loud as I sat up. Man I feel dizzy and lightheaded but I tried to stand up big mistake fell I mean literally I fell on my face.

"Maddum whats going on in there are you ok!" zeek said I could tell by his voice that he was worried.

"I fine zeek I'm going to take a shower first then i'll be down in 20 minutes."

With that I heard a big pair of foot steps head down stair but when I got off the floor I heard a smaller pair head down the hall way. I knew it was her who called me I never mistaked her voice but what freak me out more was I knew she was standing there like I sensed her. Ughh what the fuck I'm not spider women. As I walked to my bathroom I notice I was sweaty, sticky, and smelt odd not bad but odd. Right now im grossed out and embarassed ugh I touched myself for the first time while I thought about vega on top of that im sweaty im, I've never sweated for a person the sun only got me once because I was stuck in beck's stupid trailer. I turn the knob to heat up my shower and went back to my dresser I could't find anything maybe me and could go shopping together. Maybe if we just become friends it won't be so awkward between us anyway I really need step out the house for a second. Then I settle on my light blue shreaded skinny jeans, a white muscle shit, my black leather jacket and matching boots. I grabbed my phone to text Vega to get dress were going shopping before I jump in the shower I washed my and scrubbed hair. Hmph maybe if i scrub harder it will wash the gayness and tori away just like the sweat but it didn't. Grabbing a dry towel and wrapping it around myself then wipped water off my hand so I could plung in my blowdryer and curling irons. I grabbed another towel to get rid of the dripping water from my hair then checked my phone to see if she texted back but she didn't. So I started on my hair, got dressed, and headed down stair to the kitchen the house was quiet until zeek walk in while I poured me a simple bowl of strawberry honey brunches and oats.

"Maddum your eating cearal at this time of day you do realise you'll upset daniel."

"What time is it anyway?"

"3:45."

"Well where is daniels anyway?"

"Oh silly me miss I almost forgot that daniels took to the phramacy down the road."

"He did WHAT!?" I growled as rage began to bubble inside me I don't know the front door opened then closed as tori and daniel appeared in the kitchen giggling with each other.

And thats when my melt down began "What the fuck Vega why didn't you wake me up?" I stated sending daniel a glare who held out his arms with an «what did i do?» look.

"Oh don't give that look vega is my responsability not your; yours is the kitchen!" He shocked at what I'm saying I never talked to them this way and frankly I don't know why im doing it now.

"JADE!" she yelled to get my attention "it's not his fault I asked him to take me my arm is hurting from the pressure I put on it night but now that meds kicked in now I can go shopping with you."

"Whatever" as i pushed past both of them "lets go vega!"

I heard her say "sorry about that-" I cut her off by dragging by her good arm "I said lets go not continue talking"as yelled shoving her out the front door before slamming it.

"Jade I don't know if your upset about what would happened If I'm caught without you or if your upset about last night but neither one will happen again so calm down" she said it in a sincerly gentle voice but why did it hurt so bad.

"Don't tell me to calm down when this all your...fault" my voice began to break as I begun to cry the aching in my chest became to much. But as soon the pain it was started it was taken away as her warm arms wrapped around me.

"Jade, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry this my fault" she said so softly as she stroke my hair.

"But don't worry I'll fix this just like everything else I fix" we both giggled at this because everything always gets worst and then works out on it's own when she tries to fix things.

"See now everything might get even better" she said letting me go so I could wipe my face.

"And what makes you say that."

"Because Jade West just giggled one of the many things she hates."

"I did not!"

"Oh yeah you did!" She said walking to the car.

"No! I did not and better not say anything unless you want a visit from my favorite scissors. "

She just smiled at me then out of know where my knees got weak and heart that was hurting was now try to escape my chest and run to tori.

"Jade are you alright" her voice sounded concerned.

I blushed and put my head down say "geez your not my mother."

"Well are you coming or not then."

With that she got in the car as I walked to it.

_Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter unlike some people lol but anyway I was trying to find a beta but it didn't work out well so I'm coming to you the fanz and viewers hook me up with some betas or offer to be my beta if u r one thank you._


	9. Chapter 9 Just ignore her

I don't own Victorious.

Tori's pov

"Beep! Beep! move it asshole!" Jade shouted out the window car.

"Fuck you" the stranger shouted back.

"Jade stop it we could get in trouble!" I warned her.

"What? he started it when cut me off back there."

"Jade that 5 minutes ago."

"YEAH WE WOULDN'T BE SITTING HERE IF THIS BIGS ASS PIECE OF SHIT VAN DIDN'T CUT ME OFF BEEEEEP"

The man in the van just flipped us off as traffic began to move again.

"Remind me too drive next time we decide to go to the mall at 5 o'clock rush hour."

"Hmph you must really be insane if you think ill let you drive my car ever."

"Then we will take mine car."

"Just what makes you think ill go shopping with you again."

"Ok then jade you win we'll never go shopping together again."

"I was just kidding vega but fine have it your way." she sounded kind of hurt.

"Fine."

She looked at me as if someone had ran over her bunny and then turn back to the road glaring clearly pissed off. But so what it think she looks adorable and can't amagine what her baby pictures look like but I was pulled from my random thought as I seen the malls parking lot it was packed.

"Vega grab my purse from the back seat" like a command.

"You have to work on your people skills."

"And you need to learn when no means no." I flinched at those words.

"Oh ok jade don't worry about me touching you matter of fact ill keep my distance. " I said finally handing her purse to her.

We weren't circling the parking lot long as jade caught a woman pull out on the front row I guess were lucky taking off my seat belt.

"Fine by me I feel safer already."

Man everything was going good a second ago until she started being negative fuck how do you expect me to fix things if you just conutinue to push me away.

"Look my father left you an allowance and I'm not allowed to keep it so take the debit card that says your named on it."

"Debit card? Just how how much money did he leave me and why? I'm not his kid."

"First off you staying with me for 2 weeks so I would guess al ittle over 3000 dollars and secondly he likes you and knows your a good kid and thinks you would make a good impact on me thats why they left to give us some privatcy."

"Oh well ill remember to thank him" jade had finally parked the car so I got out not really wanting to be around her while she's in gank mode.

"Wait up vega you know we have to be seen together" her words dripping with venom.

I paused my walking for second and said "so how do you wanna do this."

"Do what vega?"

"The shopping jade how would you-" she cut me off.

"Simple you will go in to 2 of stores you usually shop in and ill go in 2 of mine then well both decided on the last one."

"Ok that sounds like a good idea."

"I knowit came from my brain" she stated walking into the mall.

We went into a store called bad kids and it had basically everthing a bad girl or boy wear. There leather jacket s, dark clothes in ever color up to blood red, dark skinny jean, and leather boots. Yep this is probably jades favorite store I thought to myself heading over to a cute dark purple leather jacket.

I looked of at jade to see her eyes light up seeing her with a selveless leather jacket I chuckled as see looked like a kid in a candy store. I mustv'e been to loud because she looked up but I didn't wanna see her expression so I quickly walked alway. I have get rid of these feelings I have for jade and quickly before my heart breaks. Just as if god heard my prayer a hotty walked in the store.

The guy screamed bad boy he had blonde hair but look like a mohawk and green eyes with a black tight v-neck shirt, fitting jeans, and black boots. He flashed me a smirkish smile and I shook my heading turning around blushing of embarassment that I had beening caught glawking at him. But I felt something weird like someone's eyes were burning right threw my skull and turned back to see jade red with anger. I don't have time for this I haven't even said anything to her mad. Maybe she likes the likes the guy I was staring at 'oh just fucking great' I just walked to the shoe section on the girl side all the to the back.

"Umm excuse me don't you think that was rude" I jumped he was so quiet how did he even sneak up on me he's wearing boots.

"I'm sorry but I guess scaring people half to death is ok."

"Oh I'm sorry I been told that I was sneaky before i just never took it to heart" pounding on his chest obviously show it off making me chuckle.

"I don't think that's a good thing" I said laughing a little bit.

"It has to be it making your pretty face even prettier. "

"What? That doesn't even make sense how does" I can't control myself this guy is too funny.

"Hey" he said with deep serious look in his eyes as I looked up at him this guy is too much he hot, charming, and funny.

"Yes mr...um."

"My name is not mr anything, it chris hallson" trying to be all cool.

I smiled and said "tori vega" a held off my hand and he kissed it.

"Oh a gentlemen to I see."

"Hey can I borrow your phone for a sec."

"Sure?" I said confused.

He took the phone and took a picture of himself then continuing to type something in my phone finally he gave it back saying "here's my number if you wanna know how good of a gentlemen I am call me and ill take you out" he stated walking away, then suddenly he ran back kissing my hand again say "I just need one fir the road."

"Vega" jades voice boomed.

"I gotta go now nice meeting you chris" I say then started walking up the ile I really didn't want jade making a scene so I tried to get to her quick but she turned on the ile. She look shot me a glare and then gave chris a look of discuss saying "let go vega" and just walked away.

"Ok where to now?" I asked walking out of the store.

"I don't know you tell me I already went to the next store I wanted to go to alone" she said sounding almost in a hurt upset way.

"What? Why didn't you come get me?"

"Well I didn't want interrupt you and little boyfriend."

"Jade he's not my boyfriend. "

"Not yet anyways" chris cuts in as he leaving the store he gave me a smile saying "later tori."

I smile then look at jade who has a horrific shock on her face with he mouth wide opened she turns to stomp off but I grabbed her arm.

"Jade what is up with you? Why are you getting piss off?"

"And why are you acting like slut at the mall?!" her words were like a slap to the face i felt like I was about to explode but I didn't I just took a deep, deep, deep breath and said;

"There really aren't any stores I really wanna go to but I do need a new dress so can we go dress shopping as the last one."

She looked down at her feet and then looked at me with sad eyes as if she regretted what she said but rolled my eyes and walk off saying "well jade are you coming or would you rather not be seen with a slut."

She put her head down and followed me we go to the dress store called curved for her. I searched the store and found 5 goregous dresses I tried them on. I looked around for jade but instead I come a crossed a read head with greens eye her skin was flawlessly pale like jade. She was bitting her ruby red lips swaying her hips walking toward me saying;

"Wow you look fabulous in that dress I'm mean it fits you perfectly."

"Thanks ummm."

"Remi I like your taste" I look up and I see jade talking to someone"if you like we could discuss other tastes if you like."

I blushed madly as I caught on to what she was saying then jade walked up with none other than the douche bag from the hospital I gave jade a 'what the fuck' look.

Douche bag cut in saying "I see you've meet my cousin remi here."

"Yes she looked so stunning in these dresses I had to come over and interduce myself" she said sedductivly.

"Wow vega your getting attention from both teams today you must be pretty happy"jade piped up with venom.

That is it I don't what her problem is I can't even play her little game because I don't know the rules.

"So ...um"he was looking for my name but I wouldn't give to him "tori" jade said and I shot her a nasty glare.

"Yeah its this party tonight and jade said she can't go unless you go so I was wondering if you like to come" he was only asking because of jade I could tell he didn't want me to come and that was fine with me I don't like him anyway.

"I don't know ' jade' we haven't even started on our homework yet."

"Oh please! come the party won't start for me if your don't there pleaaase" remi begged.

"Oh please-" I cut jade off "I would love to come and keep an eye on you remi."

"Please do keep a close eye on me" she said suddectivly walking off.

"Jade, I gotta go she's my ride ill text you the location it starts at 8 but don't show till 9, ok bye."

As soon as they walked off jade open her mouth to say something but I walked off to pay for my dresses. Jade followed me doing the same it was quiet on the way to the car and home but I knew jade was extremely pissed because when we walked in the door jade tried to close it on me.


	10. Chapter 10 Party to get love

I don't own Victorious.

Tori pov

"What the fuck jade that hurt" but she just ignored me.

"Zeek my bags are in trunk of the car and vega's is inside the car bring them up to our rooms" she said going up stairs.

"Jade I'm not done talking to you" walking behind her when but when she made it to her room she slammed the door right I'm my face.

"Bitch" I mumbled.

The door flew open just as quick as said it I didn't think she would catch that.

"I'm sorry vega I didn't quiet catch that last part."

I sighed "look I'm sorry ok but your really making this hard for me."

She scowled "hard for you vega? "

"Yes jade how am I supose to fix this when you keep pushing me away."

"I'm not pushing you away your attention was anywhere else but me today."

"Jade I can't allow myself to give you my full attention I have to get over you ok so you'll just have to deal with it because my heart can't take it" I'm pissed and my eyes are becoming teary.

"Oh but its ok for you to step all over mine!"

"What are talking about jade?"

"You know what just forget it and go get ready for the party."

"Jade what do you fucking want from me?" I yelled at her.

Her face turn blood red and she yelled "I don't know" slamming the door.

I just walked away this girl is so fucking unbelievable she doesn't even know what she wants and frankly neither do I. Jesus Christ this girl is a mind fucker and she's pounding mine hard. I'm so stress out maybe the party will do me good I know I could drink and maybe pop a few pills sounds good anything to get jade off my mind. So with that I got off the bed took a shower, my hair and make-up, and put my dress and heels. I looked in the mirror and I was smoking hot I hard thick wavy curls going down my back, purple eye shadow with black eye liner and red lipstick, wearing a strappless tight purple with black roses and vines designs going threw the dress it stop at my thigh and some black high inch heels not to high though I didn't wanna break my neck if I get drunk.

" ?" a knocked came from the door it was zeek.

"Come in" I said politely.

"I sorry miss but I forgot to give you one of your bags" holding out bag.

"Thank you"I said taking the bag from him.

He stood there for a second saying "miss could I come in I would like to speak to you for a moment. "

"Um sure" I said letting him into the room closing the door as this might be a private matter.

" I know that I maybe stepping out of line by saying this but please don't let jade's jealously keep you away."

"Wha-What makes you thinks she's jealously?"

"I've seen the misses when she jealous a lot specially when she was going out with beck this behavior is no different from then if not a little more aggressive."

"No offense but how do you know so much about this?"

"Ha ha... don't be surprised if the whole neighborhood knows you 2 are not good at hiding your feels for each other you bicker like an old married couple."

"You-your wrong jade doesn't even like me not even a little bit" I say madly blushing.

"Do you remember what happened when you and daniel walked in this evening, she didn't look like she appreciated you being with him, did she?"

"Well she didn't want me to be seen without her we could be expelled ya know."

"Well how did she do in the mall then?, I'm sure you attracted a lot of attention with your beauty."

"Wha-What yeah a guy and a girl hit on me."

"And just how did she act when she watched you interacting with them."

"She started...she started..she started acting jealous, oh my god jade was jealous."

"Well what are you going to do because eventhough she's jealous I don't even think she realizes it."

"I don't know I can't say it makes a difference but if I run back to her she'll just push me away again."

"Miss I know it seems hopeless but please keep in mind jade just had her heart broken by a guy she dated for 3 years now. I don't think she trusts anybody with her heart right now especially with her sexuality changing the poor maddum is lost and confused."

"Oh my god I never thought about it this way" I'm crying now I feel so ashamed "I knew I was part of why she hurting but I'm just so in love with jade and she's not with beck...I just wanna a chance thats all."

"Well I just came to stop you from ruining it, you looked so stressed out that you mite try to vent, and well one of you has to be the designated driver."

"What no speech for jade?!" I scowled.

"I am sorry but have you meet jade west."

"Ok fine I get your point now can you please go I have to fix my make-up again."

"Well good night maddum."

"Good night zeek."

After I fixed my make-up I checked my phone to see what time it was only too see I had a 2 text messages from jade but it was 5 minutes ago. I read the texts as I went down stairs.

Gank: l'll be in the car

Gank: I'll leave u if u dnt hurry up

"Shit!" I run to the door knowing she might really leave me.

I sigh in relief that she's still in the car waiting but I move quickly knowing she'll still leave me. As I got in the car she looked at me with discuss.

"Geez vega you want remi's attention that bad."

I bit my lip and look over at jade and saying "well remi maybe hot but she's not my beautiful jade."

"I'm n-not your anything vega. "

"Yeah I wish right but maybe...we could just survive the next week and couple of days then we'll stay out each others way because honestly jade I don't think I can fix this only time will tell."

"Ok that sounds good."

"So can I ask you question."

"You just did vega, but go ahead ask another" I chuckled this girl is something else.

I smiled asking "are you...ya know gonna date thay guy."

"Who jacob? Umm I don't know why? Whats it to you?"

"I just wanted you to know I'm ok if you do."

She gripped the steering wheel tighter"I don't care how you feel about me dating vega."

"Yeah I know I just want you to be happy no matter who you choose to be with."

"What ever vega."

For the rest of the ride to the party was quiet and their was a weird vibe coming from jade. As we arrived at the party it was located at a guess house near at small lake there were guy and girl in there goofing off or either making out. When we found our parking spot we got out and jade shocked me I didn't get a chance to see her but she had a silk blue dress with a black ruffle under the breast area that showed off way too much cleavage , she had black fish net stocking and blue high heels.

"Wow! Jade you look goregous" I said that still staring at her and looked up to meet her eyes she's smirking as if she accomplished something.

But my heart dropped at thought of who she could've dressed that way for I cleared my throat saying "jacob, he's a lucky guy" I fake laugh.

Her eyes narrowed and she was just going to say something until jacob walk up behind grabbing her hips saying "Yes I am and she is also a lucky lady."

I could tell he's a little drunk "Naw your lucky jade even choose you."

"Hmph I mean there are ton of girls here put none is hotter then she is."

"Oh so you just have high standers" jade piped up.

"Yep can you hang?" Putting his arm around her dragging to the house.

Scowled in disbelief that guy really is a douche bag what the hell does she see in him. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone's hand covering my eyes saying "guess who?" I knew who it was "remi? " I asked and she let her hands down saying "correct" she was a little more drunk.

"Come on lets dance" look in jades direction she already has a drink in her hand as she talks to jacob she looks ok.

"Ok" I smiled as remi pulled me to the packed dance floor.

She was grinding all over me but she smelled nice so I didn't let it bother me. Then remi turns around to put her arms around my neck pulling me closer damn there so much lust in her eyes.

"What the matter tori you seem kind of tense."

"Yeah I am its a little to crowded."

"Well it is a party silly but we can fixed that" she stated pulling us to the miny bar.

Only a few people were there and they all making out.

"What can I get of you we have all types of drugs and alcohol" the man behind the counter stated.

"I'll have a reggae and a shot."

"I'll just have a shot."

We took your our drinks but when remi lite the weed that was another story as she afforded me some.

"No thanks I love my voice I'm a great singer."

"Well if you want ill push all the right keys to make you scream."

I laughed at her trying to flirt it was so cute.

"Look remi your cute and all but-" I was cut as remi shoved her tounge in my mouth instantly I pulled away looking arounding to see if jade saw but when I didn't see her I got worried.

"What are you doing?"

"Tori I can make you forget all about her after all jacob will get her and her goods tonight."

At this point I'm pissed off as looked for jade and jacob so I can kick his ass and take jade home. I spoke to soon seeing jacob trying to dragged jade up stairs I caught him by the shoulder and deck his ass. I grabbed jade but we struggle to get to the car due to the fact she was drunk and not even trying to walk. I put jade in the back seat and drove us back home fuck I have to sober her up or she'll be a terrible mess in the morning.

So when I finally got her ass up the stairs unto her bed I realize she stinks and needs a bath. I head over to her bathroom to get her a bubble bath started then headed to her dresser I pick out a plain grey v-neck with some black little shorts.I took her to bathroom and stripped from the back only to her see plump cute little white ass. Yes I turned around telling her to get in I won't disrespected her but once she's in I turn and go to working washing her hair and scrubbing body good thing the bubbles are cover everything or couldn't have done this. I pull out the plug to let the water drain out I tell her to rinse off with shower leaving her a with big drying towel to rap up in. It took her a minute but she did it I dried her off from the back and put on her clothes that same way. I gave her 2 asprains for her head and petio-busimal for her stomache; feed her 2 geasey grill sandwiches with coffee, I closed her blinds and curtains and left her. Fuck, I had a shower and changed my closed plopping down on my bed I am not looking foward for tomorrow as a drift unto sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Why do you?

I don't own victorious.

Jaded pov

I woke up this morning waiting for the pain of a hang over but it never came but I slept in so what gives?Eventhough the room is dark I can still tell it's mines so I sat up and cut on my lamp. What the fuck? why I am in my nite clothes? Then look over at the lamp there were 2 asprains? And just like that all my questions were answered, well most of them vega had taken care of me. My heart was beating with joy as blush creep its way across my face then I blush even harder at the thought of her seeing me naked but from the way I smell she bathe me.

Speaking of the devil tori walked in with a cup of coffee texting with her phone walking all the way to my lamp without even glancing at me. She was so fixated on whats in her than me phone, hmph must be important but I've got questions that need answers so I coughed.

"Um Hm."

Her head snapped up as her eye's grew wide like a deer caught in front of a cars head lights then she struck off running. My body just move before I could think now I'm chasing her down the stairs, but didn't she head towards the front door smart move probably knowing she wouldn't have enough time open it. But she was even smarter for running in the livingroom she ran around the couches put I still couldn't catch her damn she's fast as she darted back up the stairs. I chased her up the stair knowing she'd try to go in the room and lock the door I played a classic jade move.

"Ah! Shit!" I fake wince reaching the top of the stairs as I fell.

"Ummmm toooriiii" I grabbed my stomach curling up into a little ball.

"Oh my god jade whats wrong? Jade?"her voice filled with concern as soon as she crouched down I leap at her but miss as the chase was on again I tackled her into her room and locked the door so no more wild goose chase.

I bent down on my knees trying to catch my breath fuck I'm tired. I looked over at vega and she's holding a lamb I roll my eyes saying "really".

"Yes really."

"What? Why?"

"Because your chasing me around like a sycopath."

"Only because ran away like your hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why'd you run away like that."

"I-I ...l don't know" she said putting down the lamb.

"Jesus christ vega I thought you-" she cut me off.

"No! even though I bathe you I swear to god I didn't look jade I would never violate you like that."

My face turned a dark red I simply nodded and put my head down sitting on the bed.

She sat down next to me moving my hair behind my ear like I'm a princess or something why does she treat me like this like I'm just so damn special.

"Are you ok jade?"she looked so concerned and really pretty she didn't have any make-up on at all what does she even see in me.

"Jade?"

"Ye-Yeah I'm fine just a little tired."

Then I felt put her arms around me from the back and lean her forehead against the back of my shoulder and the contact was to great it was a bolt of pleasure that ran threw me.

"Ve-Vega ah!" I don't think she knows she's me making hot.

"I'm sorry jade I should've keep an better eye on him, he didn't touch you anywhere did he?"

"N-No he didn't I can't really remember" there was a heat growing between my legs as I rubbed my thighs together it fustrating how she has the power to make me this way.

"Jade if he did anything don't protect him" she took my chin in her hand and force me to look at her she had this serious stern look I her eye's. I began to pant in heat and tori just sit their in shock frankly I'm shocked this too much its ridiculous.

I slapped her hand away saying "hmph this is just crazy."

I jumped her as soon as I said it; I pushed her down straddling fuck why does this feel so good I can't even help it everthing that I feel is pouring out of me. When I kiss her its electrifing my lip are tingling eventhough tori's trying to hold back your lips still fit in perfect sync . I'm hungry, I'm hungry for her pushing my tongue in her mouth oh god she tastes so good like viliana. I make sure to taste every bit of her mouth I pull her toward me by her shirt and I grabbed the back her neck try to stick my tongue down her throat. She pushed me way gagging a little then panting really hard I think she a little headed I found myself proud of this.

"Ha...ha...ha jade."

I dive in again sliding myself in between her, so this is how it feels so in control I'm making her want me I feel powerful as I began to grope her breast while kissing , sucking and biting her neck I feel heat coming from in between her legs she even had little sweat beads at the nap of her hair.

"Ah!...ha! Jade" partically screaming as she her hands found my hair and began to yank it.

"Ooohhhh!" I moaned shut my eye's tight as it felt so good.

It was a big mistake tori flipped us over now she on top of me holding that paralyzing stare fuck my body won't move its make me feel like she's fucking putting me in place.

Then she rolled off of me saying "Jade that was great and all but if you want me that badly you have to be my girlfriend if you wanna go further" she smirked.

"What eventhough I just jumped you, your still being nice to me cut me the bullshit vega. I'm mean to you everyday and you still like me! What makes you want me I get jealous easily, I like dark clothes, and horror movies, I love scissors and to collect weird stuff in jars. I mock you and I've rejected you multiple times you even come to my rescue and , why did you help me tori I don't get it . I'm a cold-hearted bitch looking for a chance to fuck up your day because I wanna see you unhappy and don't see wanna see your stupid smile it makes me crazy. I'm nothing special I-" she kissing me I'm lost I don't know what to do anymore the only thing that feels right is tori kiss me.

"Now" as she sat up indian style then pulled me into her arms like a baby and I snuggled into her chest why does she have to be so perfect "now jade I'm going to put it simple I love you ok and all thoses thinks you named make up who you are and I'm just hopeless in love with you. I think I even fall more eveyday so no matter what you do say or do , no matter what you look like you'll all be the same jade I fell for" she's so sincere with an heart warming smile and she even giggling.

"What are you smiling for I don't get? "

"Because you finally let me in and told me how you feel which is a big relief I was so lost about sometimes you can be unreaddable and I feel like an-"

"Idot."

"Yeah an idot, Hey wait thats not what I was going to say" she started tickling and I became a laughing mess.

"Ah! Tori stop!" she stopped looking down at me all lovely dovey.

"Sheeesh vega when are you not on me" she blushed madly and tried to move but grabbed her hips holding her in place.

"I take it you like it" she smiled and my heart is hammering away.

"Don't get cocky vega."

She pauses and says "Jadelyn West will you go out with me" those light brown eyes studying me. I feel like she just ask me to marry her my throat is really dry and I so fucking nervous.

"Hey? Jade! Snap out of it, its ok give it time maybe think it over" giving me sad but reasurring smile.

I can't do this anymore she's waited so long and I don't wanna fight my feelings anymore "I'm a big girl Victoria I think I can answer for myself" I said reaching up to cup her face in my hands and pulling her close so our faces were only inches away.

Then like magnets we were drawn together and when we kissed all the longing for each for seem to be getting the best of us. We harmonized with each other or lip formed perfectly around the other.I never thought someone would kiss me like this there's no lust, bliss, desire, but don't get me wrong all of those are great but this; this is pure love. I'm so happy right now as tears flow down my cheek; I swear I know what it means when people in those sappy ass love movies say they could just die right know, I think I could die right now I mean sure I'd take tori with me but I don't think the airhead would mind.

We stopped kissing tori leaned her forehead against mine asking "Are you ok?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah I'm ok I'm just really happy" I stated.

"Yeah me too but you do realize that techically wasn't an answer" oh god she's getting cocky.

"Haaaah. Leave it to you to kill the moment" I growled.

"I'm sorry I'm just-"

"An idot!" I cut her off.

"Jade!" she warned.

"Hmph are you trying to give me an alternative?" like I cant still say no.

"You just can't make this easy can you?"

"But everthing can't better held to you on a silver platter."

"Jaaaaddeee!" she whined as I pushed her off.

"Well I guess I don't get a choice because you keep beating up all the guys I talked too" I said jokingly.

She scowled "what?" I raised my eyebrow with the pericing.

"I do not!" she began to pout like a 5 year old crossing her arm god she cute.

I laughed and glared at me with the same pout but it only making me laugh harder.

"Man what ever!" she headed to the door.

My laughter was replaced by fear as I trailed behind her.

"Tori look I'm sorry" I said pushing on the door do she couldn't open it.

She turn to me with this hurt look 'shit' "everthing is always a game to you isn't."

"Ok ok I'm sorry no more messing around ok."

I look down taking a deep breath then looked at her I could feel my face heating up and could tell I must be red as a cherry because tori is supressing a laughter.

"I-I...I would l-love to go out with you."

"Pffffffff! Ha ha ah ah ha hha ahh! Oooooo jade you...you shouldv'e seen your face" she was double over laughing with her knees bent toward each .

I was now red with anger "Fuck you Vega!"

She sat up straight looking serious and her eyes darken saying "You know I could have that arranged."

I gulped "well yeah not right now though come on let gets dressed so we can go out on our first date."

I swear her eyes lite up like cats when she see's bibble and chuckled.

Then she yelled "Get out I'll meet up down stair in 45 minutes!"

"Really vega?" I asked I little disappointed.

She must caught on because she turned me around and gave me this panty wetting kiss that I was not ready for so my knees kinda gave out a little. But I didn't let it show until she close the door I gripped the hallway rail using it to make back to my room.


	12. Chapter 12 I almost fucking got it right

I don't own victorious.

Tori's pov

Yes I finally get jade to go on a date with, honestly this has been the longest couple of days in my life I mean all that bullshit, drama, and the hearts breaks; but It's worth because I get the girl. Jade and I are going to our first offical date which I'm totally prepared for but I don't know where we are going. So I'll milk the dress code but right now I need a shower. As I turned on the shower to let it get warm I put my phone on the charger then dig through my luggage to find my outfit I already had picked out for this occasion. I want to be jade's perfect match tonight a black leather jacket, a blue tank top, white shredded skinny jeans, and a tall pair of black combat boots a little bad girl look. I plugged in my curls up and got in the shower. I rushed my shower only staying in for 15 minutes, I brushred my teeth, curled my hair, got dressed and apply my make-up blue and black eye shadow with plush red lip stick. I bolted down stair because I wanted to be there waiting on jade.

Suddenly I heard foot steps coming down the stairs at full speed, when the person got in my site I was fully pissed. That some handsome guy with brown hair wearing nothing but black with red lipstick on his cheeks and I know for a fact jade is the only one up stairs. I crossed my arms and stepped out in the hallway giving him the deadlest glare I can muster up.

It worked to because he stopped dead in his tracks studdering "u-um l-look I've gotta g-go."

Tilted my head asking "why the fuck are you here? "

"I-I came cause jade ask me too."

My eyes widen and I step towards him slowly "well I hoped you truly enjoy the last moments of your life."

"Jaaaaadddddeeeee!" he yelled as he ran in the livingroom.

He pushed the coffee table into my leg hoping to slow me down but it didn't.

"Get back here so I can teach you about messing around with my girl you little fucker" I shouted.

He ran into the hallway try to escape but I pushed him up against the wall I was just about to punch him in his pretty little face until I heard.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?"jade shouted.

"I did not sign up for this jade!" he yelled.

"Well neither did I! " slamming him into the wall again making a dent.

This made jade stop at the mid-point of the stairs.

"Toooorrri stop!"

"Yeah listen to jade or she'll get rid of you" he said with a cocky grin.

Jade must've sense what was coming next because she pointed her finger saying "no, no, no Tori! No!"

"Do it, come on !"

This guy is seriously begging for it and why should I listen to jade.

"And just why the Fuck should I listen to you jade!?"

She looked so shocked and hurt but that was replaced by rage "Last warning tori I can see that your upset but this is going to far" she hissed.

"Umm your not deaf you heard the lady."

"Shut up! Ricky!" jade yelled.

"What? Why do you care so much she can be replaced" ricky had this dumbass cocky smirk on his face.

Hey I didn't like it so I did something about it I let him go but took my hand with all my force and mite and smashed his fucking head threw the dent wall.

"Oh MyGod!"she shoved me away from him.

The bastard pulled his bleeding head out of the wall and jade cattered to the guy with so much concerned. She lead him into the kitchen and got the first aid kit tending to his wound then gave him a ice pack.

"Well this is the most disgusting site I have ever seen" I shot them a dirty look and jade shot me a ice cold deadly glare which had no effect on me.

"Jade please keep this lunatic away from me" ricky pled.

"Tori what in the fuck is up with you."

I scoweled "ARE YOU FUCK KIDDING ME?"

"Tori! you can not keep doing this-this is insane" she pointed at ricky who's glaring at me.

"He...You...Ok fine I won't do this anymore."

"Good because I don't know how much more I can take of this tori this isn't healthy. "

I can't believe what the fuck I'm hearing is she really saying this too me after she just sleep with this guy right before our first date. Coming on dude what the fuck if she wants an open relationship she can have one without me.

"I'm gald we're on the same page then because I'm done" her mouth dropped opened looking so shocked but what did she did she expect me to do I rolled my eyes and walked off.

Instantly she was at my side "tori come on seriously" I kept walking.

"Ok tori you have to talk to me" she said grabbing my arm.

"I don't have to do anything jade"snatching myself away from her.

"But why don't you go take care of your little boyfriend. "

"My What!? Tori he's not my boyfriend."

"Then what is he then your little fuck buddy?"

Jade pinched the bridge of nose with her head down and took a deep breath and then started laughing. Of course she wouldn't take me serious she thinks because I love her she can do as she pleases.

I tried to walk off but jade pulled me into her arms and I began to struggle "Victoria Vega I like you a lot but sometimes you can be just as lost as Cat."

"Jade wha-" she backed me up against the wall kissing me.

I pulled away and she sighed "babe, ricky is my hair stylist and he's gayer than me."

"He's gayer than you? What does that mean? "

"It means that I'm only gay for you tori so don't worry about me looking for girls or GUY'S I'm only interested in you."

"Then why does he have your kisses on his cheeks" I stated.

"It's traditional to give your hair stylist kisses on the cheek at every soilon; by the way do you like my hair."

I was red as a cherry I felt like a jackass so I said "yeah jade your beautiful. "

I don't know what to do or say I feel so stupid how could I think of jade so lowly ugh just my luck I ended up blowing my chances. I just went up stairs and layed across the bed crying my eyes out eventually I tried myself out and drifted to sleep. Not to long after the bed shifted waking me back up it was jade she snuggled into my back stroking hair it felt so good.

"Tori we need to talk" jade softly whispered.

I flipped over to see sad eye's "jade I'm sorry I jumped too conclusions and I doubted you."

"Tori I probably would've done the same thing if I saw some guy with your lipstick on his face running from your room."

"Jade this is not ok I didn't trust you and ended up hurting a guy."

"Well technically you hurt three guys, but if it makes you feel better they provoked you really badly he made things sounded liked we hooked up."

"How did I get this way jade I'm not like this I don't wanna make being violent a habit."

She bit her bottom lip and looked at mine "well maybe you just need to be dominated."

She leaned in and capture my lips it was rough and passionate. It was still electrifing like earlier but jade was getting feisty by the second as she shoved her tongue in my mouth. It felt like fire and ice colliding but jade's ice is dominating my fire.

She climbed on top of me asking "Are you ready for this tori" straddling me at the hips.

"Jade...I...I-I'm..."

TOO BE CONTINUED... WILL TORI GIVE IN TO JADE...UMM...I DON'T KNOW !


	13. Chapter 13 Take me

I don't own Victorious. (Sorry for the wait I've been busy, busy, busy I've been on here just never long to actually get into my writing I think I was literally writing 3 or 4 sentences each time lol god I'm in the middle of trying to move bare with me.)

Jade POV

She was studdering "I..I-I'm."

"You're what tori?" leaning down kissing and nibbling her neck.

"Umm...ah!..jade I can't think."

"I really want you tori" I whisper seductively in her ear making her shudder in response.

I continue what was doing snaking my hands to her little plump breast. I massage her breast fondling her nipples with my thumb making her arch and shake into my hands. Oh god I feel my own cores heat growing with lust by the second.

"Ooooooo jade baby your making this hard too say no."

"Then don't say no tori" my voice a little too husky.

I kissed her with urgency forcing my tongue into her mouth. She needs to know how much I want her and how much I need her just as well as she needs me. The kiss is getting more heated I'm starting to get hot these clothes need start coming off right now.

Pulling away from her when I realize I was still in my dress Fuck! I hate this dress its the one you can't get in or out of alone. I look at tori and she looking hot & bothered but I could tell she nervous. But why? Ugh who cares right now. I flipped us so I'm on the bottom now.

"Jade...ummmmm."

I cut her words by gripping and massaging that tight ass of her. Her eyes are closed as she leaned down on me sticking her butt up giving me more access. So I give her what she wants in return she starts to give out heavy pants. Yes! she getting there come on baby.

"You like this don't you tori" pressing my fingers deeper into her ass cheeks.

"Ha! Oh my god jade" she moaned nuzzling into my neck.

I start kissing from her collarbone to her neck to her ear "you know it would feel better with your pants off."

She moved from my neck sitting up and looking down at me with soft horny eyes. Ha! so she's giving in to her bodies needs. Great, I pull the selves of her jacket helping her pull it off and throw it somewhere. But I flipped us over for this part I look into her eyes when I gripped her pants she blushed with embarassment throwing the back of her arms over her eyes. Huh? What the fuck does that mean?

"Tori are you ok?"

She peeked from under her arm she looked so sweet, pure, and innocent. Wait minute! No. No way. She's not, is she I mean she was jumping me all the time. I have to know for sure so began undoing her pants and the further I get she looked uncomfortable. Oh my god she should've told me or stop me or something.

I huffed my breath in defeat "why didn't you tell me tori?"

"What...are...you...talking.. about?" she said in between breaths.

Oh my god she was so freaked out she even held her breath.

"Tori you know being a virgin is nothing to be ashamed of and I wish you would've told me tori."

She threw a pillow over her head "I don't know what talking about."

I rolled my eyes "so you don't trust me enough to tell me the truth."

She threw the pillow off her head huffing "I'm sorry jade I do trust you I just..."

She was staring at the ceiling lost in her thoughts.

"It just I know you and beck have been...well ya know together."

"I actually no, haven't let beck do anything, I know what you thinking but I just didn't want 16&pregant to be the first television show I star in."

"So your a virgin? Huh never would've guess that."

"Hmph you're one to talk."

"Jade..."

"Look...Tori I'm just as nervous as you now so tell me what you want me to do."

"I want too I'm just nervous okay so let's go slow."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm ready jade I trust you so its okay."

"Victoria Vega are you sure because once its gone you can't get it back."

She gave me this big smile and said "Take me Jade make me yours."

My heart just started going crazy something started to stir inside me. I'm so high off happiness nothing could ever take stupid smile off my face. Well at least until she pulled me down into a loving kiss and everything else just faded way nothing but tori and I.

She dragged her tongue across my lip wanting in so I let her. Oh god she's a great kisser and she tastes sweet too mmmmm vinalla. I moan in pleasure getting of out the kiss for 3 seconds as she drug nail down my back and teasingly back up to find my dresses zipper. When she found it I leaned forehead against hers seeking eye contact. Her gaze found mine thoses eyes darken with desire slowly dragging my zipper down. I shudder when she drags her nail down back along with my zipper hmm I hope she keeps it up. I sit up to let the dress fall down revealing my pink lace bra and panties. Yes pink I knew this was gonna happen and wanted to show her just how lucky she is to see me like this.

Its working to because she's partically drooling and just eye fucking me everywhere. I chuckled breaking her out of her trance she blush and swallowed the drool.

"Um...sorry its just wow you look really hot in pink."

"I only wore it for you tori."

Her eyes got dangerously dark looking at me like I'm something to eat actually licking her lips I felt myself get wetter. Then she flipped us back over so fast I barely was it coming.

She was all over me ravishing me with electrifying kisses she started from my neck to my thighs; ugh my body was jerking and twitching from the kisses I couldn't even stop my voice moaning and spit out 'Jesus', 'fuck', 'tori', 'ha' as I gripped the sheets for dear life. Dammit I let her top me again hmph I wanted to be on top.

Tori really into it she touching and gripping me in all the right spots. I let go of the bed to grip her waist but only to have tori to put them over my head holding them with one hand making my C-cups stick out more.

"Oh shit tori"I moaned squirmming under her as she kissed the top of my breast.

"FUCK" as she drug her nose and lips over my hard nipples.

"Tori...clothes" I managed to whimpered out shit she making me to breathless.

Finally she sat up pulling her shirt over her head; I tried to help her out of her pants but apparently I was moving too slow for her so she tugged them down and ruffled the rest off with her legs. Revealing her little B-cup and a dark purple silk set bra and panties.

"Oh shit jade" she whimpered as skin made contact I felt the electrical rush when I our body touched.

I feel the same amount of lust in me as I sense in tori so I pulled her in for a kiss to fight for doiminace. We kissed each other with passion and longing; harmonizing our lips together.

"Cheater" I moan into the kiss and I felt her chuckled. But I can't find it in me to fight again she kissing senseless and massaging my breast with one hand while she dragging her nails down my sensitive slide.

"Tori..." I moan wanting to touch her more so put my hands around her shoulder dragging my nails down her back. I can feel her arching onto me but stopped when I got to her bra strap; she leans her forehead against mines and nods knowing what I wanted.

I unclipped the bra sliding it off to look at beautiful tan breast this is new to me but I wanna try it.

"Heh! Ah! Jade!" She called out as I massaged her breast.

"Haaaa! Ahh!" I flicked her nipples and latched onto her breast licking and sucking. Her breath is hitching up and she tenses up stopping her process on me good because I want back on top. But as soon as I try to shift us tori pulled a fast one and stroked my clit. My whole body shook and arch; succeeding in her atemp to stop me not wanting to lose her spot. I shot her a harmless glare to see her cockily smirking at her and can't help but to smile giving in to her.

"Ok you win so take me Victoria" she shuddered I could feel her goose bumps and little hairs stick up.

After that she went back to ravishing my body, never in my life having I ever felt this good it should be a crime.

"Umm...tori haaa" she's nipples on the top of my breasts unclipping my bra and pulling it off.

I swear they look a little bigger even my nipples are a little darker.

I shut my eye's tight when I felt tori's hot hands cupping my tits. She began rub her thumbs on my nipples sending shock wavy of pleasure threw me. Then I felt her warm breath against one making me shiver before she takes it into her mouth. She sucking it so good, swirling her tongue around my nipple flicking it every now and then.

"SHIT!"tori began to work on my other nipple its more sensitive than the other beast.

It feels too good it's electrifying I can't take the pleasure she send threw me right now it's going straight to my core so I flipped over onto my stomach. I was all sweaty and grasping for air tori on the other hand leaned her forehead down on my back chuckling thinking it's funny. Oh god she just made me run away I felt my cheeks grow even hotter than they already were.

"Awwww was that too much for my jadey-wayed."

"Sh-Shut up!" slamming my head into a pillow I was embarassed.

"Jade look at me" she whispered in my ear making me shiver but I stayed put and didn't move.

"Fine" she said delivering hard kisses from my ear down my backside.

My body was jerking all out of control with each kiss and shit really gets crazy when she starts biting. She stops at my butt and licks straight up my spine.

"FUCK!"my toes curl as I wet myself.

But she still insist on me turning around as she cups my breast lean down on my back while she straddles my ass.

"You know I never thought I see the day when jade west run from tori vega."

She knows just what to say to spike me "and who said I running from anything. "

"Then turn around and face my jade you don't have to hide from me your beautiful. "

I'm blushing like maddly right now but turn back around too face her. See looks me straight in the eyes and ask me"Are you ready jade?" I nodded but she took her pointer finger nail and drug it down my body. "Thats not an answer Jadelyn" fuck how long will she keep this up.

"Yes I'm ready so hurry up dammit!"

With that she gently took off my panties like she opening a gift. Hmph well she sort of kind of is. She looks at me before she kisses me from my feet to my knee.

"Your my special jade your like my princess so from this day on I'll treat you like one" she said before continuing down my inner thighs I'm shivering at every little perk.

My breath hitches as she makes to her final destination; I shut my eyes and grip the sheets when she huffs her breath over my lips.

"Oh god tori please...right now tori."

She does as told and slides her tongue up my pussy lips my hips rising with the lick.

"Woah down girl" as she put arm around the back of leg to my waist forcing me back down and raps the other around my leg spreading them for more access. The licking starts again lick after lick after until she slides her tongue in between my folds. Her tongue pick up the pace while massaging my entrance with her tongue which she shoves in with. My hands go straight to her hair tugging it everytime she swipes and go to my good parts. I'm so wet right now I can feel her hot tongue my stomach tighting.

"Tori I'm ab-bout to c-cum!"

And just like that she stops "why...the...fuck...did'ya..stop?" I'm so pissed right now how dare she take my pleasure away.

"Not yet babe" she whispers in my ear and kiss my temple.

I huffed out of frustration while chuckled into my neck.

"Jade this will hurt quite a bit" positioning her two finger at my entrance while brace myself by putting my hand on her shoulder.

I nod signaling I'm ready and saying 'I love you' while entwining our my free hand; she leans down to deliver a loving kiss. I feel her push her fingers inside of me stretching I'm not gonna lie it strings and burn so bad. I pulled out the kiss clenched my teeth and let the tear fall as she stops at my hymen.

"Are you ok baby?"

I let out a dry cough "it hurts put I'll be fine I just need to catch my breath."

"We can stop if you want jade" her eye's were full of concern as she tried pulling out.

"Its ok tori" I hold her hand in place.

"I just don't think I can hurt you."

"I love Victoria" pulling her into a loving kiss before laying back down putting my hand back on her shoulders.

She sighs entwining our hand again leaning down next to my ear but still able to see my face. Her finger tore through my hymen and literally felt like I was torn in the insided but the pain lightin up when I focused on what tori was saying. Whisper sweet nothings in my ear 'I love you so much jade', 'your so brave', 'I promise I'll cherish this moment forever', 'yours so beautiful jade', my heart was beating so hard I love this woman she's treat me so right and she always knows exactly what to say. I move my hand from her shoulder to her hair giving her a wet sloppy kisses because that's all I can do for now but she get it's.

She looks at me and asked "you ready?" I simply nodded.

Her fingers slowly pulled back making me hiss but she kept going I could tell she was desprated to make me feel good since she hurt me,haaaa that's my tori. She's going slow and it's taking a while but with each stoke the pain subsides and this stroke make me clenched my teeth together gripping the sheets for dear life. She continued but it was stronger with the next stoke a electrical pleasure shot threw me I couldn't contain my voice.

"Tooorrriii!"

"What's wrong babe?"

"It's...feels...a-amazing" I told her in between breaths.

I could see the hint of shock and happiness me her eye's then she sat up and spread my legs a little further out.

"What are you doing tori?"

Her eye's darken and she kiss my inner thigh "simple I'm going to study you watch the things that brings you pleasure and maked you tick."

I cover my face that's the most embarassing thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Look at me jade" she commanded it shakes my core but I didn't move.

Suddenly those finger begin to move and with a faster pace my hands fly down to so the sheets. Stoke after stoke it's getting hard to stay quiet the moan just starts to fly from my mouth. "Ahhhh tori" she goes deeper "FUCK" she swirls her fingers and growl I slapped my hand over mouth.

But she gets frustrated and pulls my hand away "NO! I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours."

Adding more pressure as she swirls her finger a moan escapes my mouth "oooooooo" and aims downwards "tori it's feel so good" and she lean down too kiss me witch turns into a makeout session. Your tongues swiping at each other but I bite her tongue a little bit when she starts stoking upward. My core heats up, my nerve in my body are going haywire "SHIT" I'm back to gripping the sheets but it not enough so I rap my legs around tori back. Her eye's widen like she discovered something letting her stokes turn into pumps. "Ahh tori staa" but she kept going with this smirk on her face.

"Sorry jade I can't do that not when your sooo close" she purred.

I understood what she meant it felt like I was about to explode. My stomach getting tighter and I feel myself tighten every now and then around tori's fingers. The pumps pace began to pick up so I grab tori's waist and the sight her almost takes me over; her body I glissing with sweat, her hair is all sweated out and messy, and she smile down at me with those big brown eyes.

"Your mine jade! Cum for me!"

And I do just that my toes curls, my back arched, I feel my eyes rolling in the back of my head, I see white, red, and black spot like little exploding stars. Then everything goes black after the earth stop shaking.

I hear tori's voice 'jade, jade, jaddeee, oh my god Jade'. Ugh what does she want!?

"What tooorriii?" I angrily whine.

"Oh thank God! Shit I thought I killed you."

I finally open my eye's shit my eyelids are so heavy right now. But I managed to look over to tori she's next to me with her hand over her chest looking relieved.

"Seriously tori!? Don't let things go to your head."

"I'm not are you ok? You were out for at least 15 minutes."

"Huh?"

"Yeah I was talking to you and rubbing your hair but you didn't say anything. "

What the fuck I can't believe I passed out.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine just tired that's all and you?"

"Mentally I'm so happy, physically not so much."

"Why? Did I hurt you?"voicing concern.

"No not all it that I think I need to work out all little more my arm is like jelly. "

"What do you mean a little more vega? And your arms were always like jelly. "

She gasp with a hint of hurt "I'll have you know I lift weights and jog hmph!"

"Yeah rite you don't even lift bro!" I teased god she so cute.

"You know what no more jelly arm for you then" she said flipping over.

My heart dropped at the thought and cling too her back.

"I was kidding tori I'm sorry" I whine god I sound like a four year old.

I felt her chuckle then turn back around in my arms smirking.

"Oh someone's whipped already?"she teased.

I blushed "I am not" trying to sound out raged.

"Um Hm."

"Ugh."

"Funny I didn't hear that moan."

"Shut up your embarassing me."

"Well take back me having jelly arms."

"I take it back."

"Good."

"Tori...say you love me."

"No."

"No!?"

"Nope."

"Pllleeeeaaassssee!"

"I love you Jadelyn West."

"I know you do."

"..."

"I just kidding I love you Victoria Vega."

"You better!"

"And if I don't!?"

"Go back sleep jade."

"Cuddle with me then."

"Come closer then."

I layed slightly on her chest.

"You better not be sleep yet I want my goodnight kiss" tori whined.

I kissed her "now who's whipped? "

We both laughed and fell a sleep happy.

_I made it longer so thanks for waiting._


	14. Chapter 14 Breakfast with the princess

I don't own Victorious.

(You guys dont be shy about the reviews tell me if ur upset, did ya like it wateva, I get self-cautious too about my work..._sometimes_. Anyway I always read the comment and responding or take request on what comes next. Don't leave me with that 1 mystery guest that always gets mad when I update which Ill keep doin jux too spite you lol MWHAA! S/N: I wanna try a one-shot.)

* * *

Tori pov

I woke too find a fury of black hair everywhere and know it's was jade because of the delightful smell of rasphasberry. But what's other smell, that smell awful I raised my arm up and _sniffed_. "Owack, ugh dear god is that me, ewwwww!" I don't want jade to remember this being part of your first time so I wiggled out of jades arms and made my way to the shower. I did my hair and put on light touches of make-up I wanna look good for jade not look like I had monkey sex. I put on some black tight shorts and a blue tank top no underwear I mite get some morning action. I headed down stairs to find daniels he was just about too get ready to cook.

"Freeze mister" stoping him in his tracks.

"What did I do?" asking like he mite in trouble.

"Nothing but it's what you can do."

He flashed me a bright smiling saying "Well if thats the case I'll take your order."

"Ok I need Jades favorite breakfast so I can serve It to her in bed."

"Ok it'll be done in 15 minutes."

"So I take it things are good between you and jade"he ask while cooking multiple things at the same time.

"Better" I purred.

"Oooooh you animal" he picking up on what I was saying.

"Well take this too her and maybe you'll get more...than just some of breakfast."

"So what is her favorite breakfast?"

"1 cup of coffee 1 cream 2 sugars, 1 blue berry and 1 strawberry waffle, and fluffy eggs now go before it gets cold and then she won't like any of it."

I shot back up the stair to my guessroom knowing it mite be true. I sat the breakfast a side too give jade a special wake up call to test out just how much of a heavy sleeper she was. I roll her off side so she was laying on her back and jade was still nake so it gave me more access. I start kissing down her neck and she lets out a grumble, I work my way to her breast and I notice she breath fast but her eye's are still closed. So I held her together careful not to squeeze them at all so I don't wake her. I huff out warm breath only too watch her nipples hard._  
_

"Umm..tori" she said grumble in her sleep.

I flicked my tongue over them and she throws her head to the side, I do it again and flip her head to the other side. I release her breast and let my lips glide down her stomach she shivered at the contact. I let my lips land on her hip her body jerk upwards as she began to squirm. So I put my hands on her legs to make her stop I looked up to see her eye's still closed. I move my self in between her legs and huffed out a head breath of her lips. She start to wiggle side to side in anticipation she even slide down trying to if me.

I giggled at the site, she soooo wants me rite now but I make her wait breathing out on her again.

She bounced up and down off the bed and huffed almost like a growl. I look up to see her with this mad pouty face on god she is so cute. I could tell she was upset so I didn't wait anymore I want her happy so I give her what she wants. I put my arms around her legs and slide my tongue in between her folds.

"Haaaa" she breath out.

I began to suck on her clit I feel her wettness oozing out a little against my chin. I don't wanna go straight into action yet knowing she mite be still sore from last night. So I lick against her entrances and her body tense up letting her hands fly down to my hair with a tight grip with surprisingly it feel good. I began to lick from her entrance to her clit letting my tongue circle it her breath is become ragged and uneven and she seems too be getting wetter.

"MMMMMM...jade" I moaned into her.

I picked up the pace licking her and hummed letting my lips vibrated against her entrance. Her hands began massaging my head yanking every now and then.

"Oh god tori YES! MORE!"

I shove my tongue inside her, her pussy is so fucking hot and creamy. Letting my tongue swirl against her walls and pump in and out of her.

"Ha..AH...TORI...BABY"she panting even harder.

I dig my tongue deeper going as faster as I can. She's bouncing around so I tight my grip forcing her still knowing she was close too her edge. I wanted her to cum and bring her to release so started pumping upwards like last nite sticking my whole tongue in so could go deeper as possible. She threw her head back as her walls tighten around my tongue as she cummed inside mouth. I look into her now open eye's and swallowed jade turned red as cherry and threw a pillow over her head.

"Jeez Vega!"

"Morning princess" climbing up next to her.

"You know I really think you wanna get rid of me" she sighed taking the pillow away.

"And just what makes you say that?"

"Because you and that skillful tongue of yours will give me a heart attack."

"As long as you die with a smile on your face I'll live with it" I chuckled.

"Oh you are so not invite to the funeral."

"Shut up...hey."

"Hey" jade blushed as I caressed her face.

"I love you jade."

"I l-love you tori" blushing even harder she rolled over.

I smacked her gentley on the ass "Hey I got breakfast" handing her the tray as she flipped back over.

She lifted the tray and a big smile spread across her face "Thanks babe."

She kissed my temple and I got off the bed needing to freshen up.

"Where are going? and where's your breakfast" she pouted.

"Awwww...my princess doesn't want me to leave her side."

"N-No I just...I-I" she studdered.

"You what princess?" I could hide the smirk as she grew even redder.

She turned away from me hiding her flush face I couldn't help but giggle when I saw red ears.

"I just wanted make sure you ate" she said taking some deep breaths before turning to me.

"But I just ate" I said licking my lips.

She shivered and look away like she was in deep though then leaped up and pecked my lips saying "just hurry up and come back."

It was my turn to blush as head into bathroom; I brushed my teeth and clean my face. But when I came out jade in a robe collecting dishes.

"I was only gone for like 2 minutes where are you going?" pouting in dissapointment.

"HA! Yeah rite vega more like 12 minutes" she chuckled "I need a shower I feel gross."

"Ok leave the dishes I'll takem down stairs."

"Yeah good your going down on stuff."

"AH huh. You mean amazing."

"Don't get cocky vega" walking to over to me placing her arms around my necks "But yes all of you every part of you is amazing."

I put my hands on her hip pulling her closer as my we leaned in for a kiss. It was a strong and passionate kiss I could feel the love she had for me surging threw me straight to my heart. We pulled away leaning our foreheads together smiling.

"You know your amazing too jade."

"I know"she said pulling away headed towards the door "but we have work to do. "

"Oooooh jade I see where this is going what kind of work did ya have in mind" grinning like a idot.

"We can have lots and lots of Homework! " instantly my smile was wiped off my face.

"Uuuuugggghh I forgot all about that shit I got a ton of it! Jesus...ok! ah crap!"

"Oooook while I leave you to panic I'm gonna take a shower. Bye."

_SORRY FOR THE WAIT!_


	15. Chapter 15 Hot tutor

I don't own Victorious.

Jades POV

"Fuck" I groaned. Walking to my room seems like a hard challenge right now. My back and lower regions ache so bad, I'm not gonna lie vega made the soreness die down. But some how still feel like shit my back is stiff, my muscles ache, and I'm still tired. To think Tori Vega would ever have me Jade West limping down the hallway Hmph story of my life. I speed up by using the hallway rail when I notice my bedroom door is open and as soon I'm about to head into the war zone Zeek comes out.

"Zeeeek what did I say about my room when I'm not in" I basically whine because I'm in the mood to fight, argue, or explain the foundation of my room.

He chuckled "I see her charm is already rubbing off on you."

"And just what the heck is that supose to mean?"

"Nothing maddum...But the reason why I was in your was to give remendies to ease your pain."

"W-What do mean remendies?" I could feel the blush coming knowing he probably heard us before he left last night.

He tool his hand and guided me into my room "I'll leave that for you and your bottom to discuss."

I notice the muscle relaxer, pain killer, and LUBE! "Umm zeek I don't need this" I say handing it back to him.

"I suggest you keep it just in case your lover decides to join you."

I'm blushing this so embarassing "Whateva zeek...just get out."

"Ok just make sure soak in the bath water I ran for at least 15 minutes the oils in it should help you" with that he walked away closing the door behind him.

I sighed and locked it just in case Vega does try to show up. I'm smirking at the thought of Vega's fustrated face when she finds out the door is locked. She probably pout and stomp her foot like a 5 year old I thought slipping out of the robe and into the bath tub.

"Ahhhhh! That hit the spot " as the jet in my tub began too masssage my back.

A sat there relaxing let warm oil in the water relieve my aches and found myself taking a nap. I was so into the nap I could barely hear the small rattle from my door and agitated 'uuuuurrrrgggg' followed the huff and stomping. But I knew it was vega so I smirked and doze back off nowing it would drive her up the wall if she had to wait for me. I woke up to a knock sound so I slowly got out of the tub ang when stood the preasure lifted out my back. Hell I felt great a little pruny but who care. I threw on robe and left my bathroom and went to the door to find zeek with a lunch tray.

"Zeek that oil stuff was awesome umm but it's not lunch time."

He chuckle "I take the oil put you to sleep because it's 1:45pm."

My stomach growled in aggreement "Oh, Shit!...um um where's tori?"

"Last time I saw her it was an hour ago for lunch and she appeared to have books up to her nose studying."

"Oh ok I have to get dress I'm suppose to be studying and doing homework with her."

"That would explain the angrly mummbling to herself."

"AH! Crap!" I said slamming the door in Zeek's face I didn't mean to but right now I need to hurry and get to tori.

I threw on my black sports bra and boy shorts then get dressed in my white tank top with black shorts. I put on my hair in bun, sprayed on lavander perfume with light touches of make-up so I would have the appearance of a sweet jade. After I ate lunch I gather my work and textbooks then head to tori's room. I knocked on her door once before peeking in only to see her hair in a messy bun with her glasses on. She has that hot libarian look going on as she put away her last textbook I head into the room putting my books on the nite stand.

"Hey baby" I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" she said so dry.

"Sooo I see you put your books away are you done for the day."

"Um yeah, actually I finished it all."

"Really? All of it dude thats 2 weeks of work how?"

"Yep when I'm alone I tend to focus one thing plus my work is pretty easy."

"Yeah says the 4.0 student" I'm trying my best to lighten the atmosphere but she's not have it.

"I tried to come and get you but your door was locked" she hissed.

"Look, I just didn't wanna be distrubed from my relaxing time" I tried to pout not wanting to upset her.

"Hmm I'm keep that in mind."

"Vega" I said hopping on the bed scooting closer to her so I snuggle with her.

"Nope, sorry jade but you have work to do so stay focused. "

"It's kinda hard when you have a hot tutor."

"Jade I'm serious grades are important."

"They are to me too, you're saying it like my grades are bad."

"..."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Welllllll..."

"Vega I'll have you know I have a 3.6 and only because I have to pair up with Cat in biology. Yeah try putting Cat and science together I'm the only one who'll pair with that bouncing cupcake."

"She isn't that bad jade."

"Excuse me she not what?"

"Don't blame others jade it's your fault to."

"My fault? I'm the reason she passing I study with her when we have a test coming up, tutor her, make her easier notes, and pair with her almost 95% of the time."

"Wow, who knew you had that much of a sweet spot for cat."

"Well she grew on me like a bouncing red fungus ya know."

"No I don't."

"Well it's just that she's your bestfriend and know what it would mean to everyone to graduate together."

"Awwww! Jade! See I knew you were sweet."

"Don't push it and I did it because I know you would drag me back to school to watch Cat graduate and I know I'll be to busy staring in someone's movie by the time she graduates maybe even had kids."

"Jade" she slapped my arm "wait who said were having kids I thought you hate kid's."

"Well... um I-I really should be getting to work now" I could feel myself blushing.

"Oooooh so you wanna have little Vega babies" she wrapping her arms around me snuggling into my back.

"I-I never said that veg-gah!" she kissing up my neck.

"Well. How. Many. Do you want?" She manage to get under my shirt and bra massaging my breasts.

"Ha! God tori!" I yelp out.

God, I hate how she makes me this way. I can't even find it in me to tell her to stop. Does she know even what she makes me feel like? She shifts me so I'm straddling her on her lap while she's leaning against the head board for support; not like she needs it.

"I thought studying was important" I moaned out tilting my head letting her kiss my neck.

"You really wanna study right now?" she ask while her hands start massaging my ass.

"Noooo awh! Vega" I'm basically grinding on her.

I look down at does darken lust filled eye's smirking at me in amusement. Dammit I can't help it I can feel myself getting wetter.

"Fuck you Vega!"

Her eyebrows narrowed "You still manage to surprise me princess I mean even in this position you still manage to defie me" she sinks her fingers into my ass.

"Fuck my life" I groaned out.

How could she make me feel this way it's incredible. She slips her hands into my shorts and keeps massaging my ass letting hot palms press against my cool skin. I slide my hand under her shirt and noticed she didn't have a bra on this girl is always one step ahead.

"Sheesh vega eager much" I said flondling her breasts.

She moaned 'uuuuummmm' as moved her hand to front of my shorts. Stroking her fingers against my slit making my body arch onto hers. I squeeze her breast rubbing against here nipple. The friction between us is getting hot and we go from breathing to panting I sit back a little to look into her eye's. And she staring me with those big brown loving eye's I can see the want in them as she brings her free hand out my shorts to the head. She running her hands through my hair releasing it from the bun pulling me down a little. Then she sticks out her tongue I instantly parted my lips open bringing my mouth down to her and she wasting no time claiming it. Kissing her is always feels new because well I can't explain but the feeling is always different.

"Ooooo vega stop teasing me" I moan out of the hot make-out session.

"Ummmm" she growled and huffed sliding one finger into me making my body shudder.

Is she serious right now she can't expect me to let her use me and let her have way all the time I want things to go my sometimes too. And I know just what to do; I pulled away from her lovely gripped. I love Vega and I want her to have me but I can't shake the urges I have for her body also. I grab her thighs and pulled her off the head board until she laying on her back.

She looked confused and a little hurt I know she about to whine so cut her off "I just think the teacher needs to be taught a lesson" I spread her legs as her eye's go wide "don't you think" a panick look went across her face as I said it in a low sudductive voice with a smirk my face with my eyebrow piercing arched.

"Oh Shit!" she glupped.

_I think we all know what coming next but here a question you the viewers and reviews if you didn't know Tori is half latina sooo spanish or no spanish?_


End file.
